The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Power adapters, as power conversion apparatus for power supplies of electronic devices, are on the developmental trend towards smaller size, higher density and higher power. Therefore, it is desirable to achieve higher space utilization, so as to realize higher power density in a smaller volume, which, in the meantime, requires better heat dissipation to improve product performance and user experience.
A conventional power adapter, as shown in FIG. 1, has a cover 0 that includes an upper casing 01 and a lower casing 02. A rib is provided on a sidewall of the upper casing 01, which is thinner than a thickness of the sidewall. A groove is provided on a sidewall of the lower casing 02 for accommodating the rib. When assembling the casing 0, the sidewall's edge of the upper casing 01 is butt-joined with the sidewall's edge of the lower casing 02, so that the rib can be inserted into the groove. Then, the two casings are connected together at where the rib is fitted to the groove, completing the assembly of the cover.
Another conventional power adapter, as shown in FIG. 2, has a cover 0 that includes an upper casing 01, and a lower casing 02 that fits with the upper casing 01. When assembling the cover 0, the lower casing 02 is fitted with and inserted into the upper casing 01, and then the two casings are connected together at where two sidewalls of the casings fit, completing the assembly of the cover.
However, with the above methods for assembling the power adapter cover, thickness of the sidewall of the cover may increase due to considerations such as the joining process and the reliability of the assembly. The increased thickness may occupy a large space inside the power adapter, which is undesirable when arranging the internal electronic components of the power adapter, and suffers low space utilization. In addition, the thicker sidewalls will have greater thermal resistance, which is not conducive for dissipating heat from the power adapter. Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop a power adapter that can overcome the above drawbacks.